Our approach to the study of myelin biogenesis is to study the cell involved in the synthesis of nyelin components, the oligodendroglia. The technique used to isolate these cells has been modified so that the cells are now able to be maintained in tissue culture. Thus the metabolism of myelin specific components, cerebrosides and basic protein, can be examined in vitro. This will be done by adding radioisotopically labeled precursors to cultured cells, and then extracting the products formed. Lipids will be identified by thin layer chromatography and proteins by disc gel electrophoresis. We are also attempting to raise cell specific antiserum to oligodendroglia. With the use of a flourescent antibody assay, the specificity of the antiserum can be determined. If cell specific antiserum is obtained, antigens specific to oligodendroglia can be identified by electrophoresis.